


will that be all?

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “Maybe he noticed you staring at him, like, literally every night.”“I wasn’t being obvious.”“Dude,” Yeonjun deadpanned. “You’re over 180cm of pure obvious.”





	will that be all?

**Author's Note:**

> how did sookai manage to overtake yeonbin in my heart? nobody knows
> 
> but also i've been experiencing a big drought when it came to writing or anything that required creativity; always stopping something halfway. i have another sookai fic somewhere and a yeonbin one, too. i wonder if they'll ever get finished, but i'm just glad i got this through. hooray for productivity!

Choi Soobin has experienced a lot of things during his night shifts at the 24 hour fast food joint across his university. From groups of drunk teenagers sobering up to your occasional college professor grading test papers with a frown on his face, he’s seen it all. After working there forjust half of his junior year, he’s even gotten used to deciphering the orders of students who were barely awake, desperate to get even just some cheap coffee and fries in the middle of the night.

 

Most of the time, Soobin would just let these sorts of events pass. Whenever he wasn’t taking orders or cleaning tables, he would stay behind the counter and study for his own classes. It did help that there would always be an hour or two in the wee hours of the night where there would barely be any new customers coming in, giving him much needed downtime. Sometimes, he even felt like he studied better there than back in the dorms.

 

It was on a Thursday when that statement became false.

 

The boy who entered at exactly 2AM took a _long_ time deciding what he wanted to order. Long enough for Soobin to notice multiple things about him—like how long his eyelashes were and how prettily they framed hazel coloured eyes, the mole on the side of his neck, and the slight quirk of his lips when the boy finally said his order. In the end, all he got was a burger and coffee, which took only a few minutes to prepare. 

 

Since then, the pale boy returned every night, always at 2AM.

 

Since then, Soobin found himself distracted from his studies.

 

It didn’t help that the customer sat so close to the counter each time, engrossed in his own thing. He always had either a thick book to read or his laptop open, typing away, earphones in regardless of what he was doing. He looked like he would be a literature major with how much reading he did, but then Soobin was a literature major, and the latter was sure he would have noticed seeing the other boy around. 

 

It took a week for Soobin to learn that the boy’s name was Huening Kai. He totally _did not_ learn this by subtly passing by the boy’s table, pretending to be mopping the floor as he sneaked a glance at the paper Kai was typing, reading off the top of the page. It was while he was cleaning the table next to the brunette that he realized Kai was a freshman, which was probably why Soobin hasn’t seen him around before.

 

Each time he was there, Kai ordered something different to eat, but always had coffee.

 

For two straight weeks, their conversations consisted of variations of the following:

 

“Hi! Welcome to Crown, may I take your order?”

 

“I’ll have a cup of hot coffee and a burger.”

 

“Will that be all?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

The only reason that streak was broken was due to Soobin having an early exam one day, which meant he didn’t take his usual night shift so he could study (and _not_ be distracted by Kai). He switched with a bright eyed sophomore student named Beomgyu, who looked like he’s never slept late his whole life, but was kind enough to take it. As long as Soobin treated him to a meal some time after, which was a small price to pay for a good grade.

 

When Soobin returned to work the following night, he got something even better.

 

“You were sorely missed,” Beomgyu greeted as he was signing out his time card. 

 

“Night shift too much for you?”

 

“Not by _me_ ,” the sophomore said, a cheeky grin on his face. “There was this customer last night who came in looking confused to see me behind the counter. Naturally, I assumed he was looking for you. I’m never wrong, so when he asked where _the tall one_ was, I just said you switched for the night. He ordered coffee, but then just left it on the table after taking one sip.”

 

When Soobin asked the other to describe said customer, there was no doubt in his mind that it was Kai. Who else had fair skin, large eyes, and perpetually wore a yellow hoodie? While Beomgyu rattled off about being offended that the customer didn’t consider his coffee to be good enough, the older boy was smiling to himself due to the newfound discovery, eager to take his night shift once more.

 

At exactly 2AM, Huening Kai entered the establishment.

 

“Hi! Welcome to Cr—“

 

“Why weren’t you here last night?” Kai cut off, frowning just a little. 

 

The older boy blinked, taking in the change in routine with a look of surprise.

 

“I had an exam the next day?” He said, unsure if he was actually supposed to answer. Truth be told, it was a bit bizarre finally talking to the boy he’s been practically staring at every night for the last two weeks. Soobin didn’t even think Kai noticed who took his order every night, since the younger’s eyes were always dazed and tired when he entered. He was a little bit happy about that, but his bubble burst when Kai spoke again.

 

“You make coffee better than the other guy.”

 

With that, Kai ordered a box of nuggets and a cup of coffee, but for take-out.

 

“Will that be all?” Soobin asked for the sake of it, careful to keep his disappointment in check as he punched in the order. He had been looking forward to working every night since the younger boy first began staying. It did make his boring night more enjoyable having someone attractive around, especially since Kai had such cute study habits, like puffing out his cheeks and—

 

“Can I also get your name?”

 

“Choi Soobin,” the taller boy said after pausing for a few seconds, his brain short circuiting for a moment because he did not expect _that._ When the other boy merely nodded, as if taking note, Soobin started working on his order. There were no further words between them as he worked, up until he returned with a bag of nuggets and coffee, packaged for take out. He still found the whole thing to be weird.

 

Upon receiving his order, Kai immediately took a sip of the coffee and smiled, “perfect.”

 

The younger boy glanced up at Soobin after he spoke. 

 

“Aren’t you going to ask for _my_ name?”

 

Technically, Soobin already knew, but he didn’t need Kai to know that. 

 

“M-may I have your name?” He stuttered out because at the end of the day, Kai was a beautiful boy currently _staring_ at him, and Soobin was the literal definition of shy. He didn’t even have to factor in how long he’s been admiring the younger boy, or how this was their first real conversation, or how Kai looked like he knew _exactly_ what’s going on in the older boy’s mind.

 

“Huening Kai,” the brunette said promptly, before a smirk appeared on his face. “But you can call me _yours_.”

 

If Soobin were the one drinking coffee at that moment, he probably would have spat it out in shock.

 

Instead, he chose to resemble a dying fish as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. If he thought his mind short circuited earlier, then it was straight up malfunctioning now. In the end, he didn’t need to say anything, as the younger boy merely laughed and walked away, out the doors of the establishment, leaving Soobin to wonder _what the heck just happened?_

 

The next day, during lunch, Soobin decided it was time to tell his best friend about what’s been happening.

 

“Hold up,” Yeonjun said in between bites of his sandwich. “You’re flirting with a _freshman?_ ”

 

“A freshman is flirting with _me_ ,” the dark haired boy corrected, before realizing what he said and blushing as he tried to explain himself, ignoring Yeonjun’s smirk. “I mean, based on what’s happened, I’d like to assume he flirted with me. Don’t you think that was flirting?” 

 

His best friend scoffed, “duh, don’t you know what a pick up line is?”

 

“But then he just left,” Soobin complained, remembering the way Kai laughed—okay, no complaints there, that laugh was _adorable_ even if it was teasing—and then just walked out without even sparing a glance back. The brunette definitely knew what he was doing and the effect he had on the older boy, otherwise who’d have that much confidence, right? When Soobin voiced this out to Yeonjun, the latter had to agree.

 

“Maybe he noticed you staring at him, like, literally every night.”

 

“I wasn’t being obvious.”

 

“Dude,” Yeonjun deadpanned. “You’re over 180cm of pure _obvious_.”

 

He would have disagreed, really, but Soobin began to consider that Yeonjun’s known him for years so the other probably knew what he was talking about. There _were_ a few times where Kai would glance towards Soobin’s general direction, while the older boy would quickly return his attention to his textbook to avoid getting caught, thinking he was doing it smoothly each time. Apparently not. However, that only meant Kai was looking at him, too, right?

 

Soobin repeated his conclusion out loud to his friend.

 

“Sure, that makes sense.”

 

Later that night, just a few minutes before 2AM, a loud group of teenagers entered the restaurant. They were mostly all drunk, with only a few speaking coherent words, but Soobin had to take their order regardless. He was in the middle of trying to tell a pink haired girl that _no_ , she can’t order a burger _without the buns_ , when the door opened again. Kai was never late. That night proved to be no exception as he walked in. 

 

The freshman took one look at the crowd and sighed. 

 

“Do I just come back tomorrow?” He voiced out all the way from behind the crowd as he caught Soobin’s eye. “You seem busy tonight.”

 

“Almost done,” Soobin managed to call back as he punched in orders at the same time.

 

Kai walked up towards the end of the counter without a line, mainly because there were no other cashiers that late at night, and hiked himself up to sit on top. Technically, he wouldn’t have been allowed there at any other time, but the manager of the fast food chain left early that night and left Soobin and the rest of the staff all alone. Most of the other staff could care less about the boy sitting on the counter. 

 

One of them did care, however, as he passed by mopping the floor behind the group of teenagers.

 

“Kai, if you’re going to stay here all night, can you sit on a chair like a normal person?” Taehyun said, frowning at a particularly muddy foot print, barely even giving the other boy a second glance. The whole exchange caught Soobin’s attention, who up until that point, didn’t even know Taehyun was friends with Kai. They certainly never spoke to each other all the other nights the latter was around.

 

“I’m waiting for Soobin to be free and make my coffee,” Kai replied, glancing at the older boy and giving him a grin. “Right?”

 

As he handed the last of the group’s orders, Soobin nodded.

 

“Right,” the younger boy smiled, looking pleased with himself. “You’re the one who asked me to come here and wait for you anyway, Taehyun.”

 

“It’s not my fault you lost our dorm key,” Taehyun replied without missing a beat, ceasing his mopping and turning towards Soobin. “Have you met Kai? Sorry, I didn’t know you were the one making his coffee every night. I’m usually cleaning the toilet at this time of night, but I figured I should do that after _that_ group leaves so my efforts aren’t wasted.”

 

At the mention of the group of teenagers now occupying a table by the corner, one of them promptly slid down to the floor with a soft thud.

 

His friends didn’t help him up.

 

“See what I mean?” The brunette said with a sigh. 

 

“Stop distracting Soobin from making my coffee,” Kai cut in, hopping off the counter and standing in front of the taller boy’s cashier. “I’ll have medium fries with it this time.”

 

“Will that be all?”

 

“Can I also get your number?” 

 

Honestly, when asked, Soobin can’t say what happened next with full confidence. He remembered blushing and trying to stutter out a reply, while Taehyun was rolling his eyes behind them, all the while with Kai grinning at him brightly. The freshman was also blushing—at least that made Soobin feel better—but he still had a cocky look on his face that spelled trouble. Trouble for Soobin’s heart, most likely. 

 

Somewhere along the way, they did exchange numbers, and maybe that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have a follow up for this at some point, but my brain is telling me to stop it here~~~
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
